Yu Gi Oh: Battle Royale
by Tetsuma Yagami
Summary: A class from Domino High School is selected for this year's Battle Royale program. They are kidnapped, abandoned, and forced to kill eachother. Warning: Many character deaths. (Many Apologizes since Chapter 7 will be furthered delayed)
1. The School Trip

**YU GI OH!:  BATTLE ROYALE**

**Chapter 1: The School Trip**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Gi Oh, or Battle Royale.  As a big warning, if you seen the movie or read the book you know what to expect.  If not, there will be MANY character deaths, if you don't want to see, don't read.  I'll include elements of the book, the movie, and my own ideas.  Also, so I'm not taking too much, every blank student space I can't fill in for YGO characters, I'll make up some name.  So…enjoy, and don't hate me.

_"At the dawn of the Millennium, the nation collapsed. At 15% unemployment, 10 million were out of work, 800,000 students boycotted school. The adults lost confidence, and fearing the youth, eventually passed the 'Millennium Educational Reform Act'...AKA: The BR Act."-_Borrow from the movie, Battle Royale (credit to Kinji Fukasaku or whoever made the quote)

            Yugi glanced out the window of the bus, since they left Domino High a while ago for the school trip.  The school bus was crossing over a bridge right now, and Yugi glances over to his friend, Katsuya Jonouchi.  They have been friends for a long while, ever since Yugi's parents died and he moved in with his grandfather.  Jonouchi was always around to watch out for him, and he watched out for Jonouchi.  Yugi then glances over to the seat next to theirs, where Anzu Mazaki was seated.  Anzu glances at him and smiled, she has been friends with him and Jonouchi for a long time as well.  Yugi returns the smile and looks at the back of the bus, to look at the other students.

            Yugi saw Seto Kaiba sitting in one of the seats keeping to himself mostly sitting in one of the back seats.  Kaiba doesn't talk too much, but he's always been a good voice of reason.  Yugi glances over to Hiroto Honda, the nice guy.  He's somewhat a loner, slightly shy, but all around nice.  He's also tough as well, since most people don't mess with him.  Over near the end of the bus, sat Mariku, and his gang.  With Mariku you couldn't tell he was a rich guy, wealth only rivaled by Seto's money. His wild spiked hair, his somewhat lazy eye look, and the fact he leads the delinquent gang was enough to throw people off of the fact he's one of the best in school.  He even was one of the smartest kids in school, him and Seto.  This was odd, since he didn't come to school that often.  Yugi glances to the very back, seeing Fizdiz and some other girls sitting by their chaperon teacher Mr. Hamashi.

            "Um… … …Yugi, Jonouchi," Anzu called out to them from across the isle.  Yugi and Jonouchi turn their attention to her, and she hands them a small basket wrapped in plastic.  "I… … …got some cookies for you guys.  Leftovers though, but they're recently made."

            "Alright! Thanks a lot Anzu!" Jonouchi exclaimed taking up the basket and opens up the wrapper grabbing some of the cookies eating some.  Yugi reached in a grabbed one, he wasn't very hungry, but since she was his friend, he'll eat one.  Shizuka, Jonouchi's sister came down, and sits by them holding up a Polaroid camera.

            "Hey guys, smile for the camera." She said holding it up.  Anzu gets over next to Yugi, and Jonouchi stands over them holding up two victory signs with his fingers, and Shizuka takes the picture, and the picture comes out.  Jonouchi takes the picture to see what it looks like.

            "Hey!  I'm barely in it!"  Jonouchi points out since half of his head is out of the picture.  The other three laugh slightly.  Yugi glances up a few seats, seeing the new student, Yami asleep against the window.  He barely talked much to the rest of the class, and he recently transferred over.

            "Maybe we should offer him some… … …"  Yugi said pointing to the cookies then to Yami.

            "No thanks."  Yami mumbled, getting up now since he really wasn't asleep.  No one did, however, notice the jeeps and military soldiers out on the road.  Yugi's eyes felt heavy, being suddenly tired, then looks around noticing all the other students are going to sleep.  Yugi also then notices Yami trying to break open a window on the bus, but eventually passed out as well.  Yugi tries to get up to talk to the bus driver, and then noticed the gas mask the driver was wearing.  Soon, darkness overcame Yugi and he passed out.

            Yugi soon begins to regain consciousness.  Everything still slightly dark, he rubs his eyes, and then notices something.  He's not on the bus, neither was everyone else.  He glances around the classroom their in, everyone placed the way like they were in their class in Domino High.  Everyone else was also looking around confused…except for Mariku and Yami.  Mariku had an emotionless face on, though some odd reason, Yugi had the feeling he was happy to be here.  As for Yami, he kept on a grim look.  Yugi then noticed something else.  A strap around his neck, along with a metal piece on the front.  This began to freak him out a little, then notices everyone else has one too.

            "Wake up time class, time to get up." Someone said walking into the classroom.  The strange man was wearing a red tuxedo like suit.  He also had long silver hair, having hair covering the left side of his face.  Military soldiers start to follow him in, and the man walks up to the chalkboard, picks up the chalk and writes what seems to be his name, "Pegasus J. Crawford".

            "What are we doing here?" Shizuka asked the man named "Pegasus".  Pegasus goes back to the board and writes "BR Act" on the board.

            "Do any of you kids know what this is?" Pegasus asked, with an unusual smile on his face.  All of the kids said nothing, some seemed to know it, but said nothing.  "Alright class, I am your substitute for today's class.  As for the lesson today…you all will learn how to kill each other!"

**42 Students Left**

To Be Continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: ok… … …so the people won't be fully the extent of their Yu Gi Oh selves or the full extent of their Battle Royale counterparts (if you want to call them that).  I'm doing this sort of my own way.  A lot of people I'll probably make up since there isn't enough characters to make 42, 21 even boys and girls.  Fizdiz is a character from the Falsebound Kingdom.  And the name Mariku refers to the yami form of Malik.  Don't hate.


	2. The Class

**YU GI OH! :  ****BATTLE**** ROYALE**

**Chapter 2: The Class**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Gi Oh, or Battle Royale.  As a big warning, if you seen the movie or read the book you know what to expect.  If not, there will be MANY character deaths, if you don't want to see, don't read.  I'll include elements of the book, the movie, and my own ideas.  Also, so I'm not taking too much, ever blank student space I can't fill in for YGO characters, I'll make up some name.  So…enjoy, and don't hate me.

Warning: Contains Violence, Death, and Profanity.  If any of these things offend you, leave.

_"Do any of you kids know what this is?" Pegasus asked, with an unusual smile on his face.  All of the kids said nothing, some seemed to know it, but said nothing.  "Alright class, I am your substitute for today's class.  As for the lesson today…you all will learn how to kill each other!"_

            All of the students' expressions changed to that of shock save a few.  Fizdiz raised her hand.

            "I don't understand this, sir," She said, "weren't we just on our class trip a while ago?"  After she spoke, many of the other students began to converse with each other on what is happening, and such.  Yugi took a look around, then noticed two people were still unphased, Mariku and Yami.  Noa however was talking over what they thought was going on with the rest of their gang.  The other girl Mai, she was seated away from her only friends however, and this seemed to be hurting her for it.  

            "Quiet people, quiet!"  Pegasus yelled out cheerfully.  All of the students suddenly stopped talking and turned their attention to him.  "As I said, you're all going to kill each other.  You were all chosen for this year's Program.  The Program, also known as the BR Act, is held every year, and a random class is chosen to participate.  And well-no whispering!" Pegasus yelled out and throws one of the erasers over at the group of girls who were whispering amongst each other.  "As I was saying.  To speed things up some, I'll let you kids watch a video.  You all like watching videos instead of listening to the teacher right?" Pegasus said as the soldiers walked in bringing in a television and sets it up for the class to see."

            "Um…excuse me," Shizuka asks, "where's Mr. Hamashi?  Wasn't he our chaperon?"  Pegasus sighs some.

            "Well….some people oppose the idea of the Program.  Mr. Hamashi was one of those who opposed it, so…" Pegasus moves away as the soldiers bring in a body bag and lay it on the table.  "We had to…put him out." Pegasus continued and unzips the bag, showing Mr. Hamashi bloodied up and dead.  All of the students gasped in shock and horror seeing their teacher dead.

"Now, calm down class, on with the video." Pegasus said as one of the soldiers turned on the TV and the video in it, showing a teenage girl, wearing a pair of camouflage shorts and an orange t-shirt, salutes them.

            "Hello! Congratulations on being selected for this year's Program!  You can call me Oneesan, and I'll be instructing you on exactly what the Program is, so you guys can fight hard and do a good job!"  The girl calling herself "Oneesan" said in a very cheerful way, like this is something to be happy about.  "Ok!  First of all, you're all placed on this island that we have evacuated so you guys can fight out to your fullest!  It's about 10 kilometers around, so plenty of room for you guys to fight!"  The video was suddenly paused and Pegasus pulls out his knife for some reason again.

            "I said no whispering!" Pegasus suddenly yelled out and threw the knife as hard as he could, stabbing one of the girls, Ayane Toyohashi in the head, and she falls over dead.  Many students screamed and or panicked and tried to rush out of the room, however the soldiers shoved them back and fired at their feet to draw them back.  One bullet ricocheted off the ground and hits Anzu in the arm. 

"Bastard!" Jonouchi yelled and ran up at Pegasus, who stopped him and hits him with another knife on the leg and shoves him back to the classmates.  

"Move kids, move."  Pegasus said calmly walking by the kids as they move away and stops at Ayane.  "I apologize, I'm not suppose to kill anyone." He said reaching down and pulling the knife out of her head and walks back to the front.  "Ok then, on with the video." He says as the soldier unpauses the movie.

**Girl #18-Ayane Toyohashi-Dead**

            "The island you're on is divided into different zones.  Every six hours, your teacher will give you an update on who has currently died, and of the danger zones.  If you find yourself within a danger zone, get out quickly, or else something bad will happen!" "Oneesan" said enthusiastically.  "Anyways, now about your collars.  They are 100% waterproof and shockproof, and are permanent.  These collars monitor your location and your pulse, so we know where you are, and if you're alive or dead.  So, if you move into a danger zone, or cause any mischief, radio waves will emit to your collar and activate the trigger then Boom!  Your collar explodes!  Oh, and if you rip it off, it blows up then too, so don't do that ok?"  She says cheerfully once again. 

            "You son of a bitch!" Jonouchi yells out again and tries to go at Pegasus, only to be stopped by Yugi, Hiroto, and even Seto, and a few other students.

            "Didn't you hear the video?"  Tomoya asked him.  However Jonouchi shrugged them off and once again ran off towards Pegasus to attack him, though he once again got hit away and one of the soldiers grabbed a hold of Jonouchi and held his head back.

            "You know, I didn't want to do this yet, but hey, you have only yourself to blame." Pegasus said pulling out a remote and pushing the button.  Jonouchi sneered at him…till he heard the beeping, and then realizes it was coming from his own collar.  "I would get back if I were you." Pegasus said out to the students as the soldier shoved Jonouchi back to the students.  Jonouchi looks fearfully at the other students and tries to move to them for help; however they shove him back away.

            "What the hell is this!?" Jonouchi yelled out feeling the collar around his neck.  "Help me!"  Jonouchi yells out, looking around at all the students still calling out for help.  Yugi stared a bit afraid, wanting to help Jonouchi but knows he can't.  Jonouchi looks at Yugi giving him a pleading look. "Yugi…"

"Jonouchi!" Yugi yelled out as Jonouchi's collar exploded, blood spewing out of his neck from the hole that formed in his neck, as Jonouchi falls over face down, dead.  Yugi rushes over to his body shaking him some to wake him up, at first not believing he's dead.  Yugi then leans his head down weeping now for the loss of his best friend.  Anzu was shocked by just what happened, Shizuka was on the verge of tears for her dead brother.  Honda stared in disbelief, as did Seto and Mai, and about every other student.  Yami and Mariku however, they kept on a plain emotionless face.  Yugi slowly looked up to Pegasus, having anger rising up within him.  Hiroto, Seto, even Ryou sensing he was going to attack already went and restrained Yugi down before he can make the same mistake Jonouchi has made.  Yugi eventually calmed, and they released him, then he glanced down, and noticed something in Jonouchi's blood, the picture of them, taken by Shizuka…only it was covered in blood.  Yugi picked it up out of the blood and stared at it for a few seconds.

**Boy #7-Katsuya Jonouchi-Dead**

"Oh, I almost forgot something important!" "Oneesan" yelled out since the video started again.  "There isn't really a time limit, but one person has to die at least every 24 hours.  If no one dies within a 24 hour period, everyone's collars explode, and there's no winner.  So please, everyone, fight hard!"  She said as the video cuts off.  Pegasus turns to the class now.

            "So, anyone have any questions?" Pegasus asked.  Tomoya raised his hand.  "Yes?"

            "If I win this…I go home…right?"  Tomoya asked, sort of shyly.  All of the students looked at him, then back at Pegasus.

            "Of course, only if everyone else dies.  Anyone else?"  Pegasus asked looking around.  Seto stood up raising his hand.  "Yes?"  
  
            "How did you guys choose use?" Seto asked.

            "By lottery, it's a random decision." Pegasus responded.  Seto again raised his hand up for another question.  "Go ahead."

            "Why are you guys doing this?" Seto asked, staring grimly at him.  Pegasus smirked up a little.

            "It's your own fault." Pegasus said walking to the kids, many of them backing away.  "You mock us adults, go ahead.  But remember, life is a game, and in games, there can only be winners and losers.  Will you be a winner…or a loser?  Fight for survival to find out where you fit at." Pegasus said turning around as more soldiers enter carrying in racks full of military survival bags.  "Listen up.  In each of these bags, you will get food, and water, enough to last you for a while.  You'll also get a compass, a map, and a flashlight, along with a marker to mark danger zones.  Oh yeah, each bag also contains a random weapon, so you'll never know what you'll get, some will be luck, other's won't."

            The kids stare at him still, speechless of what to do or say.  Pegasus again spoke up, after glancing at the kids a final time.

            "Ok then, we will call each of you kids from a random starting point of your numbers.  After we call you, you will get your bag, and leave, and the next student will leave 2 minutes after.  We shall also alternate from boy, girl, boy girl.  And yes, you all may bring your personal items."  Mariku raised his hand up.  "Yes?"

            "When does the game begin?"  Mariku asked him.

            "As soon as you leave through the door." Pegasus responded.  "Now then," he started and pulled out an envelope, and opens it up; looking at the number it showed.

**40 Students Left**

To be continued…

A/N:  Another chapter done, hope you all don't hate me.  Really if you think it might be able to be a good story.  Anyways, yeah, there will be a lot of made up people, and Yu Gi Oh Characters dying left and right.  Who'll live, who'll die, who knows.


	3. The Game Begins

**YU GI OH!:  BATTLE ROYALE**

**Chapter 3: The Game Begins**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Gi Oh, or Battle Royale.  As a big warning, if you seen the movie or read the book you know what to expect.  If not, there will be MANY character deaths, if you don't want to see, don't read.  I'll include elements of the book, the movie, and my own ideas.  Also, so I'm not taking too much, ever blank student space I can't fill in for YGO characters, I'll make up some name.  So…enjoy, and don't hate me.

_"When does the game begin?"  Mariku asked him._

_            "As soon as you leave through the door." Pegasus responded.  "Now then," he started and pulled out an envelope, and opens it up; looking at the number it showed._

            "Well, well, well, it's Boy #1 Kujirada." Pegasus said somewhat gleefully.  "Now be a good boy and come up here."

            "Y-yes sir!" Kujirada said standing up, and then walks over as a military soldier throws a survival bag to him.  Kujirada grabs a hold of it, takes a look back at the class, and then leaves out.  Pegasus takes a look at the next student.

            "Girl #1, Mizumi Kashirata." He said, as the girl ran up, got her bag and left.

"Boy #2, Ryuuji Otogi."  He said next.  Ryuuji got up and walks up grabbing his bag, turns to take a final look at the class, then leaves.  "Girl #2, Fizdiz Habashi." He said calling out the next name.  Fizdiz comes and takes her bag, looks back and waves to her friends then leaves.  "Boy #3, Ryouta Kajiki."  Ryouta stood up and got his bag, then runs out and reaches for his survival bag, but drops it, so turns around to grab it, then leaves.  "Girl #3 Shizuka Jonouchi."  Shizuka gets up and looks at Anzu and Yugi.

            "I'm…I'm going now." She said and walks out taking her bags out, leaving the school building.

            "Boy #4, Espa Roba…weird name." he said, as Espa comes up taking his bags and running out of the place.  "Girl #4, Yume Takashi." The girl walked getting the bag, then looked at Pegasus and threw the bag at him and leaves.  Pegasus laughs a bit and throws the bag to a soldier.  "Boy #5, Yami."  He called out; Yami was in the back tying his shoes, then runs up grabbing his bag and leaves running out.  "Girl #5, Kaoru Yamata." The next girl came up taking her bag and leaving.  "Boy #6, Mariku Ishtar." Mariku calmly got up and nods to his gang and walks out calmly taking his bag, and then Yami shoves his way back throwing his bag at a guard.

            "That one's my bag." Yami said pointing to another bag.  Pegasus smirked a bit at his actions and looks back to the class.

            "Just so you guys know, some people here decided to play this seriously, so consider everyone dangerous." He said as Yami and Mariku leave out.  Pegasus kept calling out names, Hiroto and Ryou left out, as well as Mai did. "Boy #15, Yugi Mutou." Yugi slowly looked up at Pegasus, then at the picture of him, Anzu, and Jonouchi, then picks it up and hands the picture to Anzu.

            "Meet me outside…" he says and gets up and takes his bag leaving the building going outside.  Once outside he sits down a ways from the school and checks his map with his flashlight.

            "Yugi…."  Yugi glances up pointing his flashlight up seeing one of the girls, Maya Toriata, walking towards him, with an arrow through her neck.  "What is this…"  she mumbled sadly and slumps down.  Yugi rushes over and shakes her some to wake her up, then hears a whooshing sound seeing an arrow land between them, like it came from above, and sees Kujirada on the roof with a crossbow, aimed to him.  In reaction Yugi throws his flashlight at his face hitting him and sees Kujirada fall down.  Yugi glances over and sees Anzu running towards him, then stops her.

            "No, that way!" he says and they both run off out of the area.  Kujirada got up searching around for his crossbow.

            "Damn, where did it go!?" he said searching for it.  From behind him, one of his fellow students, Dinosaur Ryuuzaki comes out from the school.

            "What are you doing?"  Ryuuzaki asked, spooking out Kujirada who turns around.  Ryuuzaki picks up the crossbow and glances at Kujirada.  "This is yours right?"  he asked looking at Kujirada.  Kujirada then runs at him, wanting his weapon back.  Scared, Ryuuzaki falls back and aims the crossbow and shoots Kujirada in the chest, seeing him fall down.  "Oh God….this is for real." He said getting up and running off.

**Girl #14-Maya Toriata-Dead**

**Boy #1-Kujirada Zakusachi-Dead**

**            Yugi and Anzu were running off, getting away from the school area.  After a while of running they both stop over by near the shore, by some rocks.  Yugi helped Anzu sit down and then sits by her himself.**

            "How's your arm?" He asked opening his bag up.

            "It's ok, I think." Anzu said taking her jacket off so he can look at him.

            "It's just a scratch; let me get some water on it."  He said and reaches in his bag, and gets a bottle of water out, as well as his "weapon".  "What is this, a joke?"  He said holding up the stepping brick.  Anzu searched in her own bag and pulls out a boomerang of sort.

            "It's…better then nothing I suppose…" she said and puts the weapon away.  Yugi opens the water bottle and pours it on her wound to wash away the blood off.

            "Maybe…we can find Seto and Honda, they could help us, and we can leave this island for good."  He said taking a piece off his jacket ripping it and wraps it around her arm.

            "Yugi….you might….be mad at me…but…I don't trust anyone really…too well now…" she said lowly, somewhat ashamed.

            "…What about me?" Yugi asked finishing tying up the cloth.

            "I…I trust you." She said.  Yugi leans back and sighs.

            "Jonouchi…"  He said sadly.  "I…I couldn't save him…"  Anzu looks over at Yugi, trying to find words to reassure him of himself.

            "There…there wasn't anything you could have done, I wanted to help him too, but…"  Anzu began to trail off on her words.

            "I'll…I'll make sure no one else close will die…I'll protect you to the end, Anzu."  Yugi said looking up at her.  "I promise, on my life."

**38 Students Left**

To be continued…

A/N:  The game begins.  Who'll win?  Well those who have seen the movie will obviously know who'll win.


	4. The Chaos

**YU GI OH!:  BATTLE ROYALE**

**Chapter 4: The Chaos**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Gi Oh, or Battle Royale.  As a big warning, if you seen the movie or read the book you know what to expect.  If not, there will be MANY character deaths, if you don't want to see, don't read.  I'll include elements of the book, the movie, and my own ideas.  Also, so I'm not taking too much, ever blank student space I can't fill in for YGO characters, I'll make up some name.  So…enjoy, and don't hate me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_ "I'll…I'll make sure no one else close will die…I'll protect you to the end, Anzu."  Yugi said looking up at her.  "I promise, on my life."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Boy #17, Noa Kaiba was running on down to the southern most part of the island, where Mariku has told the gang to meet at.

            "That's good ole boss, doesn't play by any rules except his own."  Noa said cocking his hand gun and continues running.  "He'll find a way to get back at those government assholes, and we'll get off this island."  Noa kept running under the moon light, till he arrives to the rocky shore, spotting Mariku sitting on top of a rock.  _"Mariku Ishtar, formerly just called Malik Ishtar.  Toughest kid, and strongest in our class and school, takes no shit from anybody."  _Noa smirks some and starts to walk towards the rock Mariku sits on.

_-slosh-_

            Noa hears a small noise as if he steps in a puddle of something.  It couldn't be water, and it wasn't raining today or yesterday, and the rocks are too high up from the water.

            "Watch your step."  Mariku said to Noa.  Noa stares around a bit confused, things being too hard for him to see anything.  "Interesting, the human body is.  Once it's punctured with holes, it's now nothing but a slab of flesh filled with leaking fluids." Noa's eyes widen suddenly, and notice the dead body of one of their gang members, Ushio Kuramata, his body punctured with bullet holes.  Against the rock Mariku sits on, is another member of their gang, Bonz Surogashi (don't know his actually Japanese name so I'll make one up) dying from bullet holes through his body.

            "Oh God….boss….you….they attacked first right?"  Noa said glancing at Mariku in disbelief.  Around the corner of the rock he spots another body, this one a girl, Kaoru Yamata, dead as much as the other two are.  _"Haga isn't here….coward…"_  Noa stares back at Mariku.  "Right boss….they're idiots anyways, who needs them?  Not us, that's for sure."

            "That girl, they brought her by, thinking I could use her for a little fun to start the day off.  I came up with an idea…coin flip.  Heads, I'll accept their gift and we all decide to get off this island, or Tails…I play the game, and win."  Noa stares at him more, confused now.  "Ushio even volunteered to flip the coin.  Oh well," Mariku said standing up taking his jacket off his shoulder and points his Uzi at Noa, "tails is tails right?"  Noa's eyes widen, he couldn't believe their boss would decide their fate on a stupid coin toss.

            "You bastard!"  Noa yelled raising his gun up to pump some lead into Mariku's brain, however, Mariku pulls the trigger first, and Noa's body was shot down on a rain of gunfire.  Noa felt the burning feeling of the bullets rip on through his body, till the bullet rain stopped and he fell back in the blood puddle, his own blood adding to it.

**Boy #9-Ushio Kuromata-Dead**

**Boy #10-Bonz Surogashi-Dead**

**Girl #5-Kaoru Yamata-Dead**

**Boy #17-Noa Kaiba-Dead**

**            "Thank you for coming with me…" Girl #4, Yume Takashi said, walking to a cliff with her boyfriend, Kazuma Yuroshiga.**

            "No problem…wouldn't want to leave you alone."  Kazuma said to her, holding her hand in his.  Yume stares up and looks in his eyes.

            "This game is horrible…" Yume mumbled looking down.  Kazuma pulls her to him in a hug.

            "I know…but you won't have to be alone in this.  I'm sorry I…I can't get us out of this place."  He said sadly holding her in a tighter embrace.  Yume returns the hug burying her face into his chest, few tear drops falling down.

            "It's ok, as long as you're with me, I'm not scared."  She said sobbing a little.  Kazuma and Yume stare off to the ocean, and up to the night sky.  "It's beautiful, even though, this night, people are dying around us." She said again, sighing, "I'll never play this game, ever."

            "Me neither."  He said kissing her.  Yume returns the kiss to him.  "I love you." He said to her.

            "I love you too." She responded, both hugging tightly.  Kazuma and Yume hugged tightly again near the cliff, and then both jumped.

**Girl #4-Yume Takashi-Dead**

**Boy #21-Kazuma Yuroshiga-Dead**

            Shizuka Jonouchi sat in a shack she found, hoping to keep away from anyone, at least till Yugi and Anzu found her.  While she stayed, she pulled out photos from her bag, and looks through them, pictures of Yugi, Anzu, and her brother, some of Honda; however a majority of the pictures are of Seto.

            "Seto…" she said.  The door to her shack opened, so she quickly turned out the lights and takes out her weapon, a taser and aims it at the intruder.  "Who's there!?"  she said as the figure shined the light on her face.  The figure then points to the flashlight to their own face, showing it to be Mai Kujiyaku.  "Oh, Mai, it's you"

            "Can I…come in?  Or are you going to shock me to death?"  Mai asked putting the flash light down.

            "Oh, yes, sure!  I'm sorry about that; just…I'm not a big acquaintance with you, that's all."  She said putting her taser away, as Mai walks over to her and sits by, looking at the pictures.

            "My, you have a lot of pictures of Seto here." She said picking them up.  Shizuka blushed and reaches for the pictures and takes them back putting them back in her bag.

            "Oh those, heh…nothing special." Shizuka said.  Mai picks up the taser and looks at it a little.  "It's a little lame for a weapon, isn't it?"  Shizuka asked reaching for it.

            "Actually," Mai said pulling it back, "if you use it on someone, with a weak heart, maybe high blood pressure, they're pretty much dead."  Mai said looking at the taser some.

            "Did…you ever…use one?" Shizuka asked.  Mai stares at her for a bit and both start to laugh.  "Of course not, I'm sorry." She said as Mai hand the taser back.  As soon as Shizuka takes it, Mai lets go and grabs her wrist.  Shizuka screamed and gets back away from her and climbs up on some boxes.  "Wait, Mai, don't!"  She screamed climbing over the shelf as Mai went after her.  Mai reached out and grabbed her by the hair, and pulls out a kama and hits it on Shizuka's neck.

            "This is my weapon.  Kind of crappy, but now I guess it's not bad."  Mai said keeping it on her neck.  "Sorry, but like they said, only one winner, and no one in class really likes me, so might as well kill them all.  Oh yeah, if you see your brother, tell him hi for me." She said and drags the blade across Shizuka's neck, as blood sprays out and Shizuka falls down limp.

**Girl #3-Shizuka Jonouchi-Dead**

**31 Students Left**

To be continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N:  The numbers are dropping, only in day one, 11 students already dead in a few hours.  It also looks like Mariku and Mai have decided to play seriously.  Will they team up, or try to kill each other?  And how will the new kid, Yami play the game?  One way to find out.  Read on.


	5. The First Report

**YU GI OH!:  BATTLE ROYALE**

**Chapter 5: The First Report**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Gi Oh, or Battle Royale.  As a big warning, if you seen the movie or read the book you know what to expect.  If not, there will be MANY character deaths, if you don't want to see, don't read.  I'll include elements of the book, the movie, and my own ideas.  Also, so I'm not taking too much, ever blank student space I can't fill in for YGO characters, I'll make up some name.  So…enjoy, and don't hate me.

_"This is my weapon.  Kind of crappy, but now I guess it's not bad."  Mai said keeping it on her neck.  "Sorry, but like they said, only one winner, and no one in class really likes me, so might as well kill them all.  Oh yeah, if you see your brother, tell him hi for me." She said and drags the blade across Shizuka's neck, as blood sprays out and Shizuka falls down limp._

            "Good morning kids, how are you all?  Doing well I hope, the one's alive are anyways.  We got a good kill number for the first report."  Pegasus said over the big megaphone speakers while opera music is playing behind his voice.  Yugi and Anzu were woken up from this music as they slept in the woods.  "Now, a list of your dead friends, the order they died.  Girl #14 Maya Toriata, Boy #1 Kujirada Zakusachi, Boy #9 Ushio Kuromata, Boy #10 Bonz Surogashi, Girl #5 Kaoru Yamata, Boy #17 Noa Kaiba, Girl #4Yume Takashi, Boy #21 Kazuma Yuroshiga, Girl #3 Shizuka Jonouchi.  That's a total of 9 students, good job all."  Anzu and Yugi paused a bit from hearing the last name.

            "Shizuka…" Anzu mumbled a bit sad that one of her best friend is now dead.

            "That cold hearted bastard…quick, write down the danger zones before he finishes announcing them." Yugi said taking a map out and the pen and starts to mark down danger zones as Pegasus calls them out.  Anzu slowly does the same he's doing then.  "Come on, this place will be a danger zone in an hour."  Yugi said helping up Anzu as they both head out of the zone.

            "What now though…what are we going to do?" Anzu asked a little worried.  Yugi looks up at her, though still hasn't fully recovered from Jonouchi's death, or the other people's deaths for that matter, decides to try to cheer her up some.

            "We're going to find people who aren't playing, and we'll get some plan then to get back at those adults who put us to this." Yugi said.  Anzu looks at him some, smiled just a little and both of them keep moving on.  "All we have to do is to stick together, as long as we do that, and keep our heads together, we can beat them.  All we need to do now is to fi…" Yugi spoke but wasn't able to finish since someone jumped out from the bushes at them swinging a bladed weapon at them.  Anzu moves away, while Yugi gets back off the ground.  Yugi stares up at the student, who was holding a cleaver in his hand.  The student was Ryouta Kijaki.  "Wait, Ryouta!"

            "Die!" Ryouta yelled raising his cleaver to strike Yugi.  Yugi though, reacting quickly grabbed out his brick and raises it up to block against the cleaver strike.  The cleaver gets stuck in the brick, which causes a big crack to shape in it.  The two students struggle around for a time, till they fall down off a hill.  Both of them struggle on their way down the hill, even more to the bottom.  To get away, Yugi yanks back and swings his brick, which breaks it half and both of them fell from each other.  Yugi sits up to see if Ryouta was ok, however what he saw caused him to stair in horror.

            "Ryouta…"  Yugi said as Ryouta got up, his cleaver stuck in the top of his head.

            "Sorry…I'm ok…don't worry…" Ryouta said, seemingly fine, till he falls over, dead.

**Boy #3-Ryouta Kijaki-Dead**

Anzu hurries her way down the hill then to see what happens, and her eyes widen seeing the dead corpse in front of her.  Yugi glance back at Anzu.

            "You saw didn't you?  What happened, did I kill him!?"  Yugi yelled, worried if he did kill him or not.  Anzu's head shakes a little from the shock, but both suddenly ducked from a gun shot near them.  Both of them glance over to see who fired, surprised to see Tomoya Hanasaki pointing a gun at them.

            "So….e-everyone's playing huh?  Well that's fine, I'll play it too!"  Tomoya yelled, obviously shaking a lot.  "I'll win, get out of here, make my old man proud, and g to a better school."  He said walking towards them.

            "Wait, Tomoya, you don't have to…it was an accident!"  Yugi yelled hoping to make him calm down.  However his trying was in vain when Tomoya cocked the gun and takes aim at them.

-_Blam!_-

            Tomoya falls to the ground, getting shot over in the side.  Yugi and Anzu glance up to see who shot him.  It was the new kid, Yami, aiming a shotgun at Tomoya.  Tomoya in a fit of anger, and not heeding the warning, gets up and charges at Yami, while aiming his gun.  Tomoya fires at him, and misses.  Yami however, fires and hits Tomoya in the chest, knocking him back, leaving him dead.  

**Boy #20-Tomoya Hanasaki-Dead**

Yami comes down after, keeping his shotgun pointed to Yugi and Anzu, while picking the gun from Tomoya's hand.  He keeps the gun pointed to them and goes over and takes Ryouta's cleaver from his head and swings the blood off.

"What are your weapons?" Yami asked, keeping his gun there.  Yugi holds up what remains of his brick, and Anzu takes out her boomerang weapon.  Yami keeps an eye on those two for a while, and then glances at Yugi.  "You, the short guy.  You meant what you said before?  The whole sticking together crap?"  Yami asked him keeping the gun at him.

"Y-yeah…don't kill us; we don't have to do this.  We can get out of here if we stick together!"  Yugi yelled, trying to convince the new student to not fire.

"Don't yell, one it attracts people, two yelling can get you shot.  I could just shoot the two of you right now, just to save you from the game."  Yami said keeping the gun at them.

"Don't!  Look, just leave her alone at least.  I won't let her die." Yugi said standing in front of Anzu.  Yami stares a bit at him.

"Please, put the gun down.  We need to trust one another here."  Anzu said, somewhat pleading.  However, this talk has succeeded in having Yami lowering the shotgun a little.

"_She's like…" _Yami thought but cut it off, then hands Tomoya's handgun to Yugi.  "You, you keep this, and protect her life with it."  Yugi stared a bit in surprise, but slowly takes the gun.

  
            "Um….thanks?"  Yugi said a little confused a bit.  "So, does this mean you'll stick with us and help?"  Yugi said a little hopeful.  Yami pulls out a pack of cigarettes (he smokes in this fic), pulls out a stick, puts it in his mouth and lights it with a lighter.

"I know a way out of this game…" he says calmly.  Yugi and Anzu stared at him sort of blankly for a bit like he was crazy, but that changed soon.

"Really!?  You know a way out!?"  Yugi yelled with much hope in his voice.  Yami makes a silent motion putting a finger over his own mouth.

"Quiet, people will hear and come."  He said harshly.  Yugi immediately quieted down then, not wanting to bring unwanted attention.

"Everyone!  Please stop fighting!"  someone yelled, over what sounded like a megaphone.  The three of them glanced up to where the voice came from.  Sounded like a girl, over on a hill in the open area.  "Please, if we gather together we can figure a way out of this game!  We don't have to kill each other!"

"Idiots, they might as well post up a sign saying "Kill Us" Yami spat out.  Yugi somewhat glared at him.

"They have the right idea; we should gather together and plan this out."  He said and turned back to the voices.  "I know the girl, she's Rei Kamiya, if she's there, then so is Mia Tagameshi."  Yami just stares a little and points his shotgun in the air.  "What are you doing?"  Yugi asked.  Yami said nothing, and fires, scaring the two girls up ahead.  "Hey wha…oh, I get it, if you fire they'll think someone's shooting and run right?"  Yugi asked him.  Yami nods.

"Please don't fire!" Rei yelled in the megaphone.  Yugi looked back to Yami.

"Fire again."  He said to him

"What are you stupid?  I already risked our position by firing once, a second time is suicide."  Yami said back to him.  Yugi glared a little and turns to where the girls are.

"Rei, Mia, run away from there!"  he yelled about as loud as he can.

"Yugi?  Is that you?"  Rei asked over the megaphone.  Before Yugi could say anything more, gunfire was heard over instead.

**29 Students Left**

To be continued…

A/N:  A lot of positive reviews surprisingly.  I like it, and thank you for 'em.  Anyways as for who lives or dies, whoever read the book or seen the movie or read the manga will have a good idea what happens, those who haven't, be in suspense.


	6. Alliances Formed

**YU GI OH!:  BATTLE ROYALE**

**Chapter 6: Alliances Formed**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Gi Oh, or Battle Royale.  As a big warning, if you seen the movie or read the book you know what to expect.  If not, there will be MANY character deaths, if you don't want to see, don't read.  I'll include elements of the book, the movie, and my own ideas.  Also, so I'm not taking too much, ever blank student space I can't fill in for YGO characters, I'll make up some name.  So…enjoy, and don't hate me.

_"What are you stupid?  I already risked our position by firing once, a second time is suicide."  Yami said back to him.  Yugi glared a little and turns to where the girls are._

_"Rei, Mia, run away from there!"  he yelled about as loud as he can._

_"Yugi?  Is that you?"  Rei asked over the megaphone.  Before Yugi could say anything more, gunfire was heard over instead._

            Yugi's eyes widened hearing the gunfire rain down on Rei and Mia.  Rei and Mia fell down on the ground feeling some of the bullets come through their bodies.  

            "Rei…someone…came…" Mia muttered a bit and both turned to see who the one who came was.  It was Mariku, holding his uzi out at them.  Mariku jumps down from the tree he was in and slowly began to walk towards them.  Rei tries to get up and reach over to their survival bags for the one weapon they had, but Mariku fires down on her.  "Leave her alone!"  Mia screamed and jumped over Rei to try and take the bullets.

            "Hey…Mia…wasn't Yugi out there?" Rei asked weakly.  Mia slowly nodded.

            "Wish he'd be up here…" Mia mumbled lightly.  Mariku walks over to them both and takes out his handgun he took from Noa.  Yugi was nearly teary since the megaphone was on when the two girls were talking.

_-blam! blam!-_

"Nooo!!!" Yugi yelled out as Mariku fired two rounds into the heads of both girls, ending their lives.  Tears started to fall from his eyes hearing the gunfire fade away.  Mariku wandered over to the girls survival bags, and checks the first one.  Nothing; must have been that megaphone she was carrying.  He goes to the next one, a concealed wakizashi.  Mariku tilted his head slightly and picks the sword up and shoves it in his bag, then runs off from the death site.

**Girl #6-Rei Kamiya-Dead**

**Girl #7-Mia Tagameshi-Dead**

            The three of them stood in shock of what had happened.  Anzu was surprised and shocked at what happened, Yugi was still getting his tears off, Yami stood basically emotionless. 

            "Ok, show's over, let's go." Yami said picking his bag up and turning.  Yugi stopped his tears and glared a little at him.

            "That's it?  That's all you have to say?  You cold son of a bitch!" Yugi yelled at him.  "They were waiting for people, for me!  I could have been there to help; WE could have been there to help!!  They…they….I couldn't help…like Jou….I couldn't help him…and I couldn't help them." Yugi said falling a bit to his knees.

            "It's how the game goes.  I know from experience." Yami said.  Yugi and Anzu suddenly stared at him in deep surprise.

---

            Boy # 12 Ryou Bakura couldn't believe what he saw.  He was close, so close.  He witnessed one of their own fellow students gun down Rei and Mia mercilessly.  So he did the only thing he could do, run.  He kept running, even when he heard someone following.  He was running so much he didn't notice the root at his feet, which he ends up tripping over and falling.  Ryou sits himself back up and hears the person coming closer and closer.  He reaches into his bag and pulls out his weapon, which is a fork.  Pathetic, but maybe the person might have a worse weapon.

            "Get back!  Get away from me!"  Ryou yelled desperately holding his fork out.

---

            "You….you been in the game before?" Anzu asked him slowly.  Yami takes a puff of his cigarette and nods to her.  "But…they…they can't do that!"

            "Shit happens." He said and blew out some smoke.  "Last year…Hirosaki High School, Class B.  My class it was, and we played on this same island.  I lost it there, probably how I managed to win." He said.

            "W-win?  You mean you won the last game?"  Yugi asked still in surprise of Yami's confession.  Yami nods and throws his cigarette down finishing it.

            "Know what happens to the winners?  It's not a happy thing, I'll tell you later.  We shouldn't wait around here too long." Yami said lighting up another cigarette.

            "So…Ryou, what are you gonna do?  Fork me to death?"  Seto said looking down at Ryou who was trying to threaten him with the fork.  Ryou suddenly puts the fork down seeing who it is, also seeing Boy #2 Ryuji Otogi behind him.  Ryou glanced at what weapons they had.  Seto was holding a Beretta 9mm pistol, and Ryuji had some sort of beating stick.

            "You're not…gonna hurt me or anything…are you?"  Ryou asked.  Seto shrugged.

            "Nah, instead thought it better to get some allies, Otogi here already said he'll join in.  So you got the choice now."  Seto said tapping the gun on his thigh.  Ryou really didn't feel he had a choice in the matter.

            "I'll join you guys."  He said putting his fork away.

            "Good, now follow me out."  Seto said and walks off, Ryuji following him, and Ryou follows them both.  Seto brings them both over to a small clearing in the woods.  "Watch your step."  He said stepping over a wire which was wrapped around the small clearing, in the middle was a laptop computer, powered by a car battery, and an open cell phone attached.  "That to scavenge around for these things, lucky I found them too."  He said sitting by the laptop tossing the gun over to Ryou.  "Keep watch, both of you, I got a little payback plan ready."  He said and begins to type.

            "Right, got it."  Ryuji said and turns to watch the woods.  Ryou takes the gun and cocks it and turns to keep an eye open. 

            "What's the wire for anyways?"  Ryou asks Seto.

            "Home security, someone steps on the wire, shakes a can, and we get a few seconds head start on them." He said typing up on the computer.

            Yami sits down on a tree root loading up his shotgun.  "So, guess I'll just have to trust you guys for a while I suppose." He said. 

            "You say that like you don't even trust us at all."  Yugi said looking to him.

            "What do you expect?  I'm the new kid; do you really expect me to trust everyone from the start?  Never know, I could be just using you guys, just waiting till the end, when everyone else is gone, and then take out the last."  He said lighting up another cigarette.

            "Don't say that!" Anzu yelled suddenly.  Yami raised an eyebrow then at her.

            "She's right.  You can't think like that, it's not right!" Yugi yelled up suddenly.

            "We have to trust each other!"  both said in unison right in Yami's face.  Yami slightly had a little sweat from his head out of slight embarrassment.

            "Hey, I was kidding.  Besides, I got the message now." He said holding his hand out.  "We'll go through this together then.  No looking back?" he said keeping it out to Yugi.

            "No looking back." Yugi said taking his hand and shaking it.

            "Well, well, sounds like good ole Yami is up to his old tricks again." Pegasus said while leaning against his chair.

            "What do you mean by that sir?" one of the soldiers asked him.

            "Another unlikely alliance he formed.  Pretty naïve people he's gotten to.  Sweet Anzu Mazaki and Little Yugi Mutou.  By the way…you, private, tell me, who do you think might win this little game?" Pegasus asked pointing to one of the soldiers.

            "Well sir…I say that Ishtar boy will definitely win this." he said.

            "Ah yes, Mariku Ishtar…nice little sociopath isn't it he?  Good choice there.  How about you lieutenant?" Pegasus asked.

            "Well…all things considered, perhaps Hiroto Honda."  The lieutenant answered him.

            "Hmm, Hiroto…quite the martial artist, good choice, good choice.  Anyone backing up a girl?"  Pegasus said to them.

            "I am sir…I think that girl Mai Kujiyaku." One of the other soldiers said.

            "Ah…our young angel of death….funny how she picked a kama for a weapon too.  Anyone else?

            "Kaiba sir, Seto Kaiba."  One other soldier replied.

            "Ah…young Seto….suppose….anything is possible in this game of life or death."  Pegasus said

            "Finally." Seto said finishing typing on the computer and rests back on the tree, taking a water bottle out and drinking it.  Ryou and Ryuji leaned over to take a look at what he was pulling up.

            "A music file?  You're downloading a damn music file!?"  Ryou yelled out of surprise, thinking he'd do something a lot better, like a virus to attack the school's computer with.

            "Looks can be deceiving there.  It's really a worm.  Send it right in, crashes their system, bam.  We bust in and take over the school, since there won't be any danger zones monitored.  All we need is to gather some more people."  Seto said taking another drink.

            "Yugi, we can definitely use Yugi, Hiroto also," Ryuji said "about any other girl too, they seem to work better coming together."

            "We can't get everyone…" Ryou said remembering Mariku and his massacre.

            "Yeah…that machine gun totting asshole can be a problem, we'll need to make sure he'll be taken care of before we go to the school.  Trust me guys, stick with me and we'll tear that system down."  Seto said leaning back waiting up for the download.

            Hiroto Honda was running down the street of a small village, holding up his GPS tracker getting a lock on someone.

            "Close…" he said and stops by a house looking around.  "No weapon…guess…to be safe…" he mumbled looking around and finds a broomstick and rips the broom part off and decides to use the pole part as a weapon.  Once he felt ready, he goes and jumps over the wall and goes inside through a window inside the building.  Hiroto begins to wander down the halls getting closer to the signal.  He puts himself against the wall and moves his way to the door, then slowly takes a look inside.

**27 Students Left**

To be continued…

A/N:  Another chapter done.  I noticed Yami tends to smoke a lot in this fic.  Well a big note, don't smoke, it's bad, even Yami will say so.

Yami: *points to readers* Smoking is bad; you will forfeit your soul to Hell if you smoke.

See?  Ok, positive reviews please.


End file.
